The Emperor from Beyond the Veil
by spartanr981
Summary: The Golden Throne is failing and the life of the God-Emperor is bleeding away and with it the hope for humanity's survival in a war ravaged Galaxy. As the Empire breaths his last his soul and a few of his most loyal children are flung into the void where His mind merges with the soul of a boy who fell through a hole in reality trying to save his Godfather. One-Shot.


**AN: This is just a little idea that appeared in my head and refused to go away so I decided to write it down. There is no plan to continue this in any way.**

**I own neither 40K or Harry Potter, they belong to Games Workshop and JK Rowling respectively.**

* * *

**Milky Way Galaxy, Segmentum Solar, Solar Sector, Sol System, Terra, Imperial Palace**

**Late Forty Second Millennium.**

The Imperial Palace shook as the Greater Daemon charged at the Lion's Gate forcing the massive, badly damage Adamantium wrought doors open as it attempted to push its way into the Inner Sanctum of the Palace. The last major defence of the sprawling Imperial Palace outside of the _Sanctum Imperialis_ itself had been broken for the first time in history. The greatest structure in the vast Imperium of Man burnt, its towering once beautiful spires and great domes lay in ruins as the forces of Chaos ran amok through the once greatest bastion of humanity in the Galaxy. Destroying everything in their path. No mercy was given to any of the brave defenders who guarded the Throne World of Terra and the body of the Emperor. The Chaos hordes cut down everything in their path, consumed by their unending desire to devour the material realm in the name of their twisted masters.

The massive Bloodthirster known to the Imperium as Anarkh'ad'nron, the physical embodiment of the Blood God's corrupted desire for murder and blood given form let out a Psychic fuelled roar as the last bastion of the one its God called the Anathema was destroyed. Victory was practically in sight as The Lesser Daemon's of its horde surrounded the Bloodthirster as they rallied for the last assault on the Palace, in order to destroy the last remnants of the Imperium and sacrifice their souls to the Ruinous Powers.

The massive Daemon and its vast horde were given no warning as they all suddenly paused mid-action only before their physical forms suddenly collapsed in on themselves, destroying them utterly and leaving not even a grain of ash behind as the bodies, mind and even corrupted souls of thousands of twisted horrors born from the depths of the Immaterium were completely erased from existence. Leaving an empty gate as the sound of fighting echoed in the distance as the last remaining pockets of resistance fought the unending tide of Chaos.

Deep within the Imperial Palace in the very _Sanctum Imperialis_ itself, past the Eternity Gate, the God Emperor of Mankind sat dying upon his Golden Throne. He had just removed the insignificant Greater Daemon banging on his front door, not that it mattered, there were numerous more approaching the Palace and in the long run it didn't matter, it was all over. The Golden Throne was failing and he could feel it with his Galaxy spanning telepathic senses. The Imperium was dying, and Humanity along with it.

It had been thousands of years since he had been entombed permanently upon his Golden Throne, since he had lost the ability to respond to external stimuli, but his vast Psychic ability meant he was still able to guide humanity through the Warp with the Astrinomicon and defend them from the ever-encroaching forces of the Ruinous Powers. This husk of continued existence came with a price though, thousands of Psykers sacrificed daily to keep him functioning as he sat wasting away on his Throne, which after thousands of years of constant operation was slowly but surely breaking apart.

He had wept in his eternal silence as he watched the once great bastion of Humanity descend onto its dark path, away from his once great vision. A human race free from the concept of faith and belief in higher powers. He couldn't help let out a hollow mental laugh as he realised that all those years ago when he fought the Unification Wars for Terra that Uriah had been right. Humanity now worshipped him as a God and there was nothing he could do to stop it. The Imperium of Man had descended into an empire of oppression and brutality with countless atrocities carried out in his name by organisations such as the Inquisition. Yet ironically it was Humanities collective belief in him which strengthened his presence in the Warp enough to fight off the combined might of the Ruinous Powers and safeguard Humanity.

But it had been the last thousand years which had been the worst of his long existence, even worse than the years when his favoured son had turned on him and declared the Ruinous Powers his masters. The Thirteenth Black Crusade and the onslaught of Hive Fleet Leviathan had done immense damage to the Imperium, but it was the Great Rift that split the Galaxy in two that crippled the Imperium and shook it to its very core. The Imperium was split in two with those systems caught on the other side of the Rift from Holy Terra facing constant onslaught from all sides. Cut off from the light of the Emperor these systems were beset at all sides, fighting desperate battles to survive against overwhelming odds, but for a time, it seemed like Humanities unwillingness to be extinguished allowed the embers of hope to burn bright as many worlds were able to force back the Xenos threat and Chaos excursions, despite the heavy losses they endured in doing so. These victories were not to last.

Late into the Forty Second Millennium the 14th Black Crusade spilled forth from the Eye of Terror and began its assault on the Imperium at the same time that Hive Fleet Hydra made its presence known to the Galaxy. The combined onslaught of the two massive invasions crippled the 'Dark Imperium' snuffing out hundreds of worlds as nearly half of the entire Imperium was swept away by the seemingly endless tides of Chaos and Xenos.

It was then that the Chaos Gods struck their trap. They had managed to infiltrate the ancient Webways and reactivated a portion of the Portal that went to Holy Terra itself. With the Emperor's attention diverted to the Black Crusade and the Hive Fleet incursion he completely missed the Daemons until they had arrived in realspace and begun their invasion of the Throne World. Their focus seemed to be the Imperial Palace, and their onslaught was as vicious as it was overwhelming. The Adeptus Custodes, the Emperor's personal bodyguards and guardians of the Imperial Palace fought bravely, their noble sacrifice great as they gave no quarter to the enemy, defending the Palace with their lives. Yet despite their sacrifice, the overwhelming number of Daemons that had managed to pour through the portal before the Emperor was able to concentrate enough of his energy to close it was simply too great and the local forces were overwhelmed despite how powerful the Adeptus Custodes were and now only the Inner Palace remained under human control.

The Chaos Gods plan was masterful in its execution. There were no reinforcements that could be brought in from the immediate vicinity, the majority having been sent to combat the Black Crusade and the Hive Fleet. The Emperor couldn't even just use his immense Psychic abilities and wipe out the Daemons on the planet as the Chaos Gods had launched an all-out attack on him in the Warp forcing him to focus his power to fend them off. There was nothing he could do, despite his immense power the God Emperor of Mankind was forced to watch as the very heart of Humanity itself was defiled by the forces of the Ruinous Powers. Not since the Heresy itself had such an incursion taken place!

In front of the Golden Throne itself, beyond the Eternity Gate in the most sacred place in all the Galaxy to humanity knelt a near ten-foot tall figure that radiated a powerful sense of martial might. He was encased in golden coloured armour that looked like it weighed tons yet he appeared as if he was able to move freely with it despite its weight. On one of the massive shoulders of the man was a lion's head and flowing freely down his massive back was a cloak threaded with Adamantium. He held in one hand a massive Castellan Axe that crackled with golden lightning along its blade and the haft incorporated what looked like a Bolter gun that enabled him to engage at range. In all a ferocious looking weapon, for a ferocious-looking man. He was Trajann Valoris, Chief Custodian and Captain-General of the Adeptus Custodes the single greatest warrior of the entire Imperium of Man.

Next to him also kneeling was a woman in form-fitting golden armour, she had a shining golden halo behind her head and pair of pure white wings that extended from her back and she looked to all the world as an angel sent down from the Heavens. She was beautiful by any man's definition with a slight olive coloured skin and hair that looked like it was made of golden silk that flowed over the nape of her armour and down her back. She was Alicia Dominica probably the most famous woman in the entire Imperium. She was 'The Patron Saint of the Sisterhood' and the founder of the legendary Daughters of the Emperor. When she had died all those years ago fighting the Traitor Legions the Emperor had personally resurrected her as the first Living Saint and she had guarded his body ever since.

Next to her was the figure of another woman of great fame throughout the Imperium, with long flowing black hair Saint Celestine cut a beautiful and intimidating figure. She too wore the intricate golden armour with pure white wings outstretched behind her. A pure white dove sat calmly on her shoulder as she held her flame encased sword in one hand as she knelt before her Emperor.

Behind them kneeling were twenty silver-haired members of the Daughters of the Emperor who had accompanied Saint Celestine on her return to Terra. They were all Seraphim, members of the Adepta Sororitas who had managed to distinguish themselves through battle and their devotion to the God-Emperor and have been trained in the use of jump packs and the coordination needed to use twin Bolters in battle. They were amongst some of the Imperium's finest warriors.

None of them moved even as the battle outside the Eternity Gate intensified, being the strongest soldiers of the Imperium on the planet they all should have probably moved out to protect the Palace but their unwavering loyalty to the Emperor would not allow them to do so.

The Emperor felt the Golden Throne begin to collapse and shut down. His Psychic presence in the Warp flickering allowing the Chaos Gods to press their attack. Knowing this would be his final moments the Master of Mankind prepared himself for one final attack. Gathering his considerable might, using the last of his life force he lashed out with all his Psychic power towards the Four Chaos Gods who besieged him. The sacrificial move tore through the Immetirium like an unstoppable tidal wave, throwing the Four Gods back and crashing into the Realm of Chaos itself. The very domain of the Chaos Gods. The armies of uncounted Daemons that inhabited the Realm of Chaos were ripped apart as the light of the Emperor's sacrifice ripped into them with all its holy might.

The actions of the Emperor had effects on realspace as well. The space around the Golden Throne was flooded with so much Psychic energy that space and time-twisted… and shattered. Catapulting the soul of the Emperor and those few around him out of Time and Space and hurtling through the void. Meanwhile as the Psychic blast radiated outwards from the Golden Throne it consumed everything in its path, the Imperial Palace, the Daemons coming through the Portal, the land and the air until all of Terra was annihilated by the pure Psychic blast which continued to radiate outwards until it had consumed the entire Sol System leaving nothing behind.

Many battlefleets of the Imperial Navy suddenly found themselves adrift and torn apart in the Warp as the light of the Astrinomicon was gutted. Meanwhile, those Imperial Worlds still fighting back against the forces that threatened them, cried out with a trillion voices as their guardian in the darkness finally succumbed. The Emperor could protect them no longer. The Imperium of Man and any hope of humanities survival in the galaxy at war died with the Emperor. The Gods of Chaos had finally won, the candle of hope that burned bright in the hearts of men had flickered and died.

But the story of the Emperor was not over that day, as his soul and few remaining followers hurtled through Time and Space travelling both forwards backwards in a place where the concept of Time was meaningless a miracle occurred. As fate and destiny combined to create a new hope for humanity. In the white expanse of nothingness he slammed into another individual who had appeared in the void and with that event, everything changed.

**Terra (Earth), Ministry of Magic, Department of Mysteries, 2****nd**** Millennium.**

Harry Potter dodged to the side as a Curse form Lucius Malfoy sailed by. This day had not been a good one. Merlin! This entire year had been decidedly awful. First Voldemort had been reborn in all his vile glory on the same night as his friend Cedric Diggory had been brutally cut down during the Third Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Then when he had told the Minister he had been called a liar and the Ministry had spent the whole summer vilifying him for telling the truth. He had been annoyed to be left out to dry by his friends and angry to be attacked by Dementors but learning that there was a group out there fighting the Dark Lord had risen his spirits despite the fact that they wouldn't let him join. Going back to school with everyone looking at him with suspicion had been hard but having Ron and Hermione at his side had been a godsend. Leading a group again the Ministry stooge Delores Umbridge had certainly done much to distract him from his increasingly dark thoughts but all the events of the year had culminated in tonight's events. He had received a vision during his history O.W.L that had him running out the room flunking the exam. Apparently, Voldemort had Sirius in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic and he was determined to rescue his Godfather, even his friends had tagged along. Unfortunately, the entire thing had been a ruse, Sirius had never been there at all and it was a trap to get a Prophecy that concerned the Dark Lord and him.

That was what had led them to fight in the Death Room deep beneath London. Harry dodged to the side as another Curse from Lucius flew by. Next to him Sirius growled out a series of Curses forcing the Death Eater to dodge to the side whilst shielding himself. Unfortunately as the battle raged around them nether noticed Bellatrix moving to the side until the _Banishing Charm_ was heading straight for Sirius.

Harry saw it first before even before Sirius did and using his honed Seeker reflexes he dived towards him. Sirius only had time to open his eyes in shock as Harry pushed him to the side and knocking him to the floor. Unfortunately, that meant Harry took the full force of the Banisher and he was sent flying through the air and straight into the Veil of Death.

"Harry!" Sirius screamed out in despair as everyone else Order member, student and Death Eater alike stopped to stare at the Veil in shock.

* * *

Harry floated in the endless expanse of white that formed what only could be called Limbo, a space between the Materium and the Immaterium, it contained neither the concept of space nor time. Just a void that contained no purpose, only his status as an unawakened Perpetual stopped him from just disappearing into the endless Warp. It happened from timeless nothingness his bodies was jolted as another form smashed straight into him and the endless white ended as he was thrown roughly forward.

* * *

Everyone was watching the portal that the Boy-Who-Lived had just been thrown through. The Veil of Death was a method to execute prisoners of the Ministry and it was well known that none who stepped through it ever returned. Sirius felt his mind shut down as he sank to his knees whilst staring listlessly at the Veil. No No No No No! Harry was gone! How could he be gone! What was he supposed to live for now!?

He heard the manic laughter as his demented cousin screeched in the background. "I killed Harry Potter! I killed Harry Potter!"

Roaring he answered her laughs. "Shut the fuck up Lestrange!"

She just cackled in response. "What you going to do to me cousin!?"

Just as he was about to give in to his despair, the Veil rippled violently as if it had been shaken and an irrational hope grew in his heart. Perhaps Harry would do the impossible once more!

Out of the Veil exploded a group of golden lights, which formed into humanoid shapes in front of the Veil. Sirius along with everyone else in the now silent Chamber watched as the golden shapes coagulated into the forms of multiple people, at least twenty-something people by Sirius's reckoning.

The most imposing was the massive man standing in the centre of the group, he stood as tall as Hagrid and yet felt far more intimidating than the friendly half giant. He had sharp rugged features and sported shorted a mane of grey hair and a grey beard, his gaze sharp an full of intelligence and wariness watched everyone in the room. He was covered in some strange looking metal amour which looked immensely heavy. It looked like it was made of solid gold. Hanging off of one of his shoulders was the pelt of a lion, its head hanging off his massive shoulder plate. In his hand was massive frightening looking golden pole axe. Its blade sparking with golden bolts of lightning.

Standing next to the man were two of the most beautiful women Sirius had ever set eyes on and that was saying something seeing, he'd met Veela before! They were both wearing a strange form fitting golden armour and had pure white wings extending from their backs that looked to be part of their very being. One of them had olive coloured skin with beautiful blond coloured hair cascading down her back, the other had pitch black hair flowing down her back and was carrying an ornate looking sword which was wreathed in flame. Both women were watching the room warily.

Standing behind them were twenty women all wearing a pitch black coloured armour and had bleached white bob cuts. All of them sported what looked like oversized muggle handguns in their hands.

But out of all of this, what drew Sirius's attention the most was the prone figure of his godson sprawled out on the floor unconscious in the centre of the group. Before he could call out to his godson and the new group and warn them about the Death Eaters he heard the intimidating looking man bark out a sentence in a language he didn't understand before raising the pole axe in his hand until it was pointed at one of the Death Eaters, Mulciber if he was correct. All he heard next was a loud bang as the Death Eaters head exploded into tiny pieces and the world around him exploded into action.

The twenty women clad in black formed a tight ring around his godson's body, their weapons raised in a defensive stance as the two winged women raised their arms as what looked like a Shield Charm formed into existence around them all defending them and his Godson from attack. Meanwhile the golden armoured man charged forward faster than Sirius would have thought possible in the clunky armour he was wearing. In fact the man looked more like he was floating as he moved at great speed towards Jugson who raised his wand to fire a spell at the armoured half giant but he was too slow, and the Death Eater was cut in two by the axe. As Jugson's body fell to the floor in two pieces Sirius realised he was attacking Death Eaters not them and he shouted out the other members of the Order. "They seem to be allies, help them mop up the rest of the Death Eaters!"

That seemed to enough to get the rest of the Order going and they began to reengage the Death Eaters in battle. The Death Eaters who had expected to be dealing with Order members who would never resort to killing were afraid, none of them wanted to die and Lucius, the one with the Portkey grabbed Rodolphus and Rabastan before Portkeying out whilst Bellatrix turned to run towards the Atrium whilst the others were either captured by the Order or killed by the armoured giant. As the golden man cut down the last Death Eater with the blade of his weapon many of the Order and all the students were looking queasy at the brutality with which he'd dispatched his opponents.

Spinning his blade in his hand the man looked upwards towards the Atrium before he seemed to blur and disappear. Sirius was left gaping, there were Anti-Appartaion and Anti-Portkey Wards in place! He shouldn't be able to Apparate!

He looked back towards where his godson was surrounded by hot looking women who were eyeing everyone in the room even the students with great hostility and suspicion. Sirius asked no one in particular. "So… what do we do now?"

All of the Order and kids looked at each other but none had any answers to that question.

* * *

**AN: For those wondering why this is a One-Shot it is because I personally have no desire to continue this story nor do I have any idea what to do with it.**

**its a good idea but the only problem is that the characters from 40K Universe are just so much stronger than those from the Harry Potter Universe that it just isn't funny.**

**Adeptus Astartes and more specifically the Adeptus Custodes who can process and react to an attack in nanoseconds, not to mention Living Saints like Celestine who can move so fast that they look like they are a blur. That is of course dwarfed by the power of the Emperor which was so great that he could tear entire planets to pieces using only his mind.**

**The Emperor could just shatter the mind of every death Eater and Voldemort in an instant which makes for a pretty boring story.**

** Anyways anyone who wants to is more than welcome to use this in a story if they want to after sending me a message.**


End file.
